Draco's Muse
by Dracavia
Summary: Perhaps Harry Potter never should have taught Draco Malfoy about the internet. - Post-DH, EWE, HP/DM


**Title:** Draco's Muse  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** Harry/Draco; Kirk/Spock (mentioned as fiction)  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Harry Potter (primarily); Star Trek 2009 (mentioned as fiction)  
><strong>Genre:<strong> EWE; comedy; established relationship; Meta  
><strong>Words:<strong> ~1900  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Fandom within a fandom?  
><strong>Beta:<strong> corcalamus  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own the boys, from either universe, and sadly don't make a dime off any of them or their shenanigans. I just like to trot them out from time to time for the amusement of myself and others.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Perhaps Harry Potter never should have taught Draco Malfoy about the internet.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> I blame this one on Jaylee_g who's been trying to get me to try my hand at Star Trek fic lately, since recently falling into that fandom at the deep-end with her assistance. ;)

* * *

><p>After a long day at the auror's office, Harry Potter entered his flat with a sigh of relief. All he really wanted now was a quiet night in with his boyfriend, perhaps with a curry ordered from the local take-away. If his partner could be convinced to eat such 'plebeian' fare, that was. Draco Malfoy actually loved a good chicken curry just about as much as then next British 29-year-old male, the problem of course, was getting him to admit it. Inevitably the agreement to a curry always left Harry promising a night out somewhere exceedingly more expensive, not that that was exactly a hardship what with their vast combined finances, but it was the point of the thing.<p>

Harry walked down the hall to their sitting room, looking for the blonde. If there were ever days when he wished he'd taken his lover's advice to join him in spending his 20s as a 'man of leisure', this was one of them. "Draco, you home? Bloody idiots at the Ministry today... Thank Merlin it's a Friday at least..." he trailed off as Draco finally came into sight.

Draco Malfoy sat at the desk on the far side of the room, upon which Harry's computer resided. This would be odd enough, given Draco's professed dislike for the various muggle electronics with which Harry chose to 'clutter up' their flat, except that wasn't the end of it. The computer was in fact turned _on_, and Harry was certain Draco had minimized a window just as he had entered the room.

Rotating the chair, Draco gave Harry his most cheerful smile, "Heya Harry, home a bit early tonight?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Actually, I'm nearly an hour late."

Draco glanced at the clock. "Huh, would you look at that? Well, you must be starving," he stood from the chair, "too late to bother with cooking. Would you rather we call something in, or go out to grab a bite to eat?"

Slowly, Harry began to cross the room, "I was just thinking I fancied a curry tonight. That is if you can find it in you to eat such common fare."

"Long day at work, suffering through those Ministry incompetents, we'll have whatever you want lover," Draco said agreeably, and Harry's suspicions rose. No retort to the barb? Their banter and by-play was one of the things they both enjoyed about their relationship, now that both knew there was no-longer any sting meant in it. And '_lover_'? Draco only ever brought out the pet names when he wanted something, or knew he'd done something Harry probably wouldn't like. Given the circumstances he suspected it was the latter.

"That's great, I really appreciate it." Yes, he was sure of it, there was a Microsoft Word document minimized at the bottom of the screen. "So... what were you so engrossed with on the computer that you lost track of the time?"

Draco's smile flickered almost imperceptibly and he kept himself between Harry and the computer. "Oh nothing much, just thought I might finally give this contraption a try. You've been attempting to convince me about it for months, and after you proved to be right about that muggle cinema last week I thought I'd give it a go."

"Find anything of interest?" Harry asked all too casually, as he moved to the right. Hmm, looked like there was a browser window that had been shrunk down as well.

"A bit of this and that, nothing that would interest you, I'm sure. So, do you need to have a look at the take-away menu, or do you just want to order your usual? I'm fine sharing whatever you want, just so long as I can get a side order of those salt and pepper chicken wings." He took a step to his left, mirroring Harry.

"The usual sounds good, I'll just give them a ring." His eyes flicked between the computer and the portable phone sitting beside it on the desk, calculating...

Draco continued his attempts at body-blocking, reaching for the phone at the same time as Harry. In the ensuing scuffle Draco won the phone, but Harry reached his real goal, the mouse. The browser window flicked open and Harry stopped all movement to stare.

"Is that..." Harry was certain the two men in the image were Christopher Pine and Zachary Quinto, but he was also pretty sure that the two men had never posed together nearly naked and locked in a heated embrace. His puzzled gaze moved from the picture to Draco, who was now beginning to blush just a bit. "What in the world...?

"You were right, I really enjoyed that movie last week. So a few days ago I decided to look on the internets to see if the muggles were planning a sequel, or something else like it."

Harry didn't bother to correct Draco's terminology, too caught up in the results, "And _that's_ what you found?" If he was pressed, he'd have to admit the picture really was quite... compelling, but where would it have come from?

"Sort of... The sequel's unconfirmed, so I went looking for the 'something else' and found 'fandom'. That's where this came from," he gestured vaguely to the screen.

"Fandom?" If that's what Draco had in the browser window, what did he have in the Word document?

"That's the name they give it, fans from all over the world sharing what they loved about the movie, and those shows you were telling me about. Putting up art and other things in tribute to their favourite characters, shows, etc. That was a drawing someone did of the new Kirk and Spock."

Harry looked at Draco dubiously, "I'm pretty sure nothing like that happened between Kirk and Spock, even between the scenes."

A smirk graced Draco's lips, "That depends on whom you ask, really. You'd be surprised at the well worded defences some fans have written supporting the relationship, and the clips they include from the old series and movies... It's almost hard to believe everyone doesn't see it."

Amusement twisted Harry's lips as he eyed the minimized Word document again, "Is that what you were up to then? Writing your own defence of their relationship then?"

A hint of blush quickly re-infused Draco's cheeks, "In a manner of speaking..."

Another scuffle ensued as Harry reached for the mouse, but Draco didn't really put up much of a fight this time, knowing the conclusion was inevitable. The document flicked open and Harry chose a random spot from which to begin reading aloud.

"...Jim gasped as Spock's hand wrapped around his hard, throbbing... Draco, what the hell?" Harry looked at his boyfriend in shock. "That's... that's porn!"

"Technically porn is typically a visual media, and intended solely for the purpose of eliciting a sexual reaction."

"And that's not?" Harry had never seen this side of Draco, he really was at a loss.

"No, it's not, that is slash erotica." At Harry's skeptical look he continued, "That story has actual plot, chapters of it in fact. It's not my fault that you happened to get home just as I was writing the juicy bit."

"_You_ were writing... and what do you mean 'slash'?" Draco's answer really just seemed to have left Harry further bewildered.

"That's the fandom term for gay pairings, Kirk and Spock are actually considered the classic slash pairing. People have been writing stories about them together for over 30 years. You wouldn't believe the number of stories I found on the sites, not that you'd _want_ to read all of them. Some of it's written better than others, and if you can name a kink, someone's probably written a story with it somewhere, even some of the more unappealing ones." Draco wrinkled his nose as he remembered some of what he'd come across.

Harry looked curiously at the computer, "And you felt the need to add to those stories?"

Draco grinned at him, "Well, it turns out most slash stories are written by women, and quite a few by straight women at that. I figured they might appreciate a gay man's perspective. I got a very positive reaction to the first few chapters I posted on Wednesday."

"People write responses to these stories?" Harry asked with a sense of dawning comprehension.

"Well, yes, that seems to be half the fun of it, nearly all of the sites provide a way for readers to give feedback. Some of them even have more involved means of rating, tracking author's new works, ways for authors to chat with their fans-" his explanation was cut off by a laugh from Harry.

"So that's what this is really about. You're collecting a bunch of female fans, to stroke your ego. Like Pansy and her friends back in Hogwarts, and those girls at the intramural Quidditch league last year. For a gay man, you're awfully fond of female attention." Harry gave him a wide grin, "Should I be worried?"

Draco sidled up to him with a salacious grin. "Now Harry, you know I only have eyes," he slipped one of his legs between Harry's, "and other things, only for you. But you do have to admit women often come up with the most flattering comments."

"Hmm, I suppose, if you're into that sort of thing." Harry couldn't help but rest his hands on Draco's hips, having that lithe body pressed up against him was so tempting. "So you're enjoying this new hobby of yours?" He leaned into Draco, subtly turning them so he could see the computer over the blonde's shoulder.

"It's proving to be more fun than I had anticipated, should keep me entertained for a few weeks at least." He grinned and leaned in for a kiss, only to be stopped inches from his goal by one of Harry's hands against his chest.

"Draco, that bit you were writing... It reads like a by play of last Saturday night." His eyes narrowed at the thought of his sexual pursuits being splashed across the internet, but the blond only grinned wider.

"Well you know that they say, 'write what you know', and what I know is _you._" Harry's eyes widened again as Draco palmed him quite intimately.

"Draco..." his voice had lowered with a mix of irritation and arousal, "I don't fancy you telling a bunch of strange women about our bedroom habits."

"Now Potter, don't be a spoilsport, I'm not telling them about _us_, I'm telling them about Kirk and Spock."

"That's just picking at semantics."

"Oh no, I think it's a rather important detail," his lips start trailing up behind Harry's ear, "After all, it's not like I want to share you with anyone else. You're _all_ mine, Potter. Just think of yourself as my muse."

"Mmm, I think I could handle being a muse," Harry began to melt under Draco's determined efforts.

Draco pulled back, a hand holding onto Harry's tie like a leash, pulling him along as he began to back towards their bedroom. "Come along then, Jim," he grinned.

Harry quirked an eyebrow, "Jim?"

"Well clearly Kirk was a Gryffindor, rushing in where angels and fools fear to tread and all that."

"I'm not sure whether I've been complimented or insulted." Harry's protest only amused Draco further.

"You know you love it," he said with a laugh.

"I live with a madman," Harry said with a shake of his head, as he allowed himself to be led away once more, "but I don't suppose I'd change a moment of it."

~*~ End ~*~


End file.
